The present invention relates to a data analysis system.
Measurement instruments are applied to execute various measurement tasks in order to measure any kind of physical parameter. As a result of a measurement, measurement data is output by the measurement instrument. Such measurement data may include values of physical parameters such as concentrations of components of a sample, intensity values of a fluorescence measurement, etc., in dependency of another parameter such as a chromatographic retention time. This information can be displayed to a user via a graphical user interface for evaluation of the data.
An example for such a measurement instrument is a coupled liquid chromatography and mass spectroscopy device (for instance the 1200 Series LC/MSD of Agilent Technologies).
DE 10 2007 000 627 A1 discloses a device which has a processing unit, for instance a CPU, for processing of measured data of a liquid chromatography measurement and mass spectrometer measurements such that the processed data are represented in two-dimensions. Parameters such as retention time and mass spectrometer-spectrum characterizing the measurements are represented in dimensions, where the latter parameter is correlated with the former parameter. The processing unit is arranged such that data of an original sample, i.e. fluid sample, and data of fragments of the sample are represented in two dimensions.
For the management of measurement data, a user interface may be required for displaying measurement results to a user in a technically intuitive manner.